


Wedding Dates

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Dean aks you to pretend to be his date at his father’s wedding.





	Wedding Dates

“So…?” Dean grinned, giving you he best pout. 

“He’s knows we’re only friends, Dean.” you sighed, leaning back in the chair. “He’s not going to believe it. He’s seen us together before, you know? And Sam will rat us out the minute John asks him about us.”

“I already told Sam the plan.” He answered, slapping your leg playfully. “Come on, do it for me and when we come home, I’ll be your servant for a month.”

“As tempting as tat sounds,” you scoffed. “Why can’t you tell them we broke up?”

“What’s so wrong about wearing a formal dress for a few hours?” he asked. “We can burn the damn thing afterwards.”

“The only dress I own is for going undercover.” you pointed out. “It’s bad enough it’s skin tight on me. It’s not appropriate for some wedding.”

“Nonsense!” he leaned back and tilted his head to the side. You knew he was picturing you wearing the dress. He’d only seen glimpses of the garment in your closet, luckily, he never ran into you while you donned it. “You’d looked fantastic!”

“One night?” you groaned, rubbing your temples. “A few hours?”

“Five hours tops.” he promised, lighting up as you came around to the idea. “We leave in a few hours; I’ll book the tickets.”

You groaned as he stood up from the chair and ran out of the room to get his laptop.


End file.
